Forget Me Not
by getitlifted
Summary: Seperti makna bunga myosotis yang berarti kesetiaan dan cinta sejati, Yuta memandang hubungannya yang lalu pada sosok bernama Sicheng. Keduanya kembali dipertemukan setelah 4 tahun masa penantian. NCT Yuta x Winwin, Nakamoto Yuta x Dong Sicheng, YuWin, Slight! JaeDo Boys Love BxB
1. Chapter 1

**FORGET ME NOT**

 **.**

 **.**

Cast: Nakamoto Yuta x Dong Sicheng/ Winwin, NCT members

Genre: Romance, Drama, Sad

Inspired by Bruno Mars - Too good to say goodbye, you guys should prob check it out, it's great!

Special thanks to Epik High – Shoebox Album 3

.

.

.

Suasana berubah menjadi sunyi ketika sang calon pengantin keluar dari balik tirai ruang ganti. Kehadirannya berhasil menghipnotis setiap mata yang hadir, tanpa terkecuali, Sicheng dan beberapa bridemaids lainnya, Ten, dan Taeil. Gaun berwarna dominasi putih dan silver dengan sentuhan modern klasik membuat Kim Doyoung terlihat begitu anggun, dapat dibuktikan dengan anggukan persetujuan dari kelima pasang mata yang kini menatapnya terkesan. Perasaan gugupnya serta merta menghilang, ketika manik matanya beradu pandang dengan laki-laki berwajah tampan berlesung pipi yang merupakan tunangannya, Jung Jaehyun.

"Kau cantik…"

Doyoung tak dapat menahan semburat kemerahan yang dengan segera tercipta diwajahnya. 2 tahun sudah ia menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda yang berprofesi sebagai direktur keuangan di sebuah perusahaan swasta, namun tak pernah sekalipun perasaan berdebar-debar itu hilang. Bahkan ketika ia akan melangsungkan pernikahan 3 bulan lagi, ia masih saja dapat merasakan perasaan seperti pada saat pertama mereka bertemu.

"Oke, terima kasih untuk pertunjukkannya, _sejoli_ … Drama kalian membuatku merindukan monster besarku di Chicago…" Ucapan Ten sontak membuat momen romantis itu sirna. Jaehyun menggaruk lehernya kikuk, sementara Doyoung hanya tertunduk malu menghindari tatapan ketiga sahabatnya.

"Hentikan omonganmu Ten, kau mengacaukan suasana. Lihat, mereka jadi terlihat salah tingkah kan?"

Kali ini si mungil Taeil yang bersuara, seorang _wedding singer_ paruh waktu yang kini bekerja di salah satu agensi entertainment kenamaan Korea Selatan. Ia merupakan sahabat Doyoung ketika berkuliah di Universitas Busan beberapa tahun lalu.

"Hey! Jangan salahkan aku, kau pasti juga beranggapan seperti itu kan?" Sanggah Ten, tak terima dengan tuduhan yang dilontarkan Taeil padanya. Keduanya memang kerap kali beradu argument, bagaikan kucing dan anjing. Meskipun begitu Doyoung paham betul kedua sahabatnya itu sebetulnya saling mengasihi, caranya saja yang sedikit berbeda dari kebanyakan orang.

"Siapa bilang?" Taeil melipat kedua tangannya, mulai menunjukkan sikap _defensive_ terhadap si pemuda Thailand yang hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Doyoung berdecak pelan menyaksikan tingkah kekanakan kedua sahabatnya itu. Kalau sudah begini, lebih baik menghindar ketimbang harus terkena peluru nyasar, entah dari Ten ataupun Taeil. Ia kemudian berpaling ke salah satu sudut, dimana seorang anak manusia tengah berdiri dengan wajah sendu. Sicheng, sang _maid of honour_ itu terlihat sedikit menarik diri, dan sempat terkejut ketika ia mendapati Doyoung bergerak menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sichengie?" Tanya Doyoung dengan gayanya yang keibuan. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan, menampilkan senyuman kecil diwajahnya berupaya meyakinkan Doyoung bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. _Tapi apakah benar ia baik-baik saja?_

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan mendapatkan yang terbaik. Kau ini cantik, kau baik dan juga hangat, kau pasti akan mendapatkan penggantinya, aku yakin itu…" Sicheng hanya mampu mengangguk pelan, ketika Doyoung membisikan kalimat itu dengan hati-hati, berusaha untuk tak lagi mengungkit kenangan masa lalunya ketika menjalin asmara dengan seorang pemuda bernama Yuta.

7 tahun lalu, ketika usianya baru menginjak 19 tahun, ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda tampan asal Jepang bernama Nakamoto Yuta. Keduanya dipertemukan dalam sebuah kegiatan _charity_ kampus, dimana Sicheng ditunjuk sebagai koordinator sponsor dan Yuta, yang kala itu berusia 23 tahun, merupakan salah satu donatur pada kegiatan tersebut. Keduanya saling jatuh cinta, dan tak perlu waktu lama untuk mereka meresmikan hubungannya. Sicheng begitu menggilai Yuta, kekasihnya, yang tak hanya mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman, tetapi juga mampu membuat dirinya merasakan kembali perasaan cinta yang sempat lama menghilang dalam hidupnya.

Yuta, pemuda tampan itu pun mencintai Sicheng sama gilanya. Sayang, hubungan yang difikirnya akan berakhir dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan itu, harus kandas, ketika Sicheng menyaksikan bagaimana Yuta menghianati dirinya tepat 6 bulan sebelum prosesi pernikahan itu dilakukan. Kecewa, marah, sedih, semua bentuk emosi seolah bercampur menjadi satu, membuat dirinya begitu terpuruk, hingga ia berani mengatakan bahwa masa itu merupakan masa terkelam dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak lagi dapat melihat cinta dengan cara yang sama. Semuanya berakhir, sama berakhirnya dengan hubungan yang ia jalin selama 3 tahun.

"Hey, aku tidak apa-apa, hari ini adalah salah satu hari terbaik sebelum _D-Day_ mu, kau tidak boleh menyia-nyiakannya dengan persoalan tak penting semacam itu…" Sicheng meyakinkan Doyoung dengan senyumannya. Dirinya tak ingin membuat sang sahabat merasa terbebani dengan permasalahan masa lalunya. Meskipun Sicheng tahu tak mudah meyakinkan Doyoung dengan kualitas akting dirinya yang buruk.

"Kau itu sahabatku, persoalan apapun yang mengganggumu itu penting buatku."

Sicheng mengangguk, pandangannya menerawang –kosong.

"Hm, hidup itu terkadang lucu yaa… Aku jadi teringat impianmu saat kita di sekolah dasar dulu, saat kau bilang kau akan menemukan seorang pangeran dan akan menikahinya setelah kau berhasil lulus sekolah. Aku menertawakanmu waktu itu, karena ku fikir itu adalah hal bodoh, maksudku, kau tahu kan anak-anak seusia kita dulu, mereka memimpikan untuk menjadi pilot, dokter, -aku bahkan bercita-cita menjadi seorang perawat."

Sicheng tersenyum mendengar penuturan Doyoung. Ia cukup takjub melihat bagaimana sahabatnya itu masih mengingat detail kehidupan, yang ia sendiri hampir lupakan.

"Aku juga ingat, bagaimana bahagianya dirimu sewaktu kau mengatakan padaku via telpon tentang rencana pernikahanmu dengan Yuta, yang meskipun aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya, karena kita berbeda universitas. Aku bahagia sekali, paling tidak setelah kepergian kedua orangtuamu, kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaan yang semestinya kau dapatkan…"

Sicheng tertegun. Oh, mengapa perasaan sakit itu masih dapat ia rasakan setelah 4 tahun berlalu? Mengapa dirinya begitu lemah ketika ia mengingat sosok itu? Mengapa dirinya harus kembali bermelankolis hanya dengan sebuah ingatan nostalgia? Mengapa?

"Aku tahu kau pasti sudah muak dengan apa yang akan kukatakan, tapi kau harus mulai memikirkan dirimu sendiri, Sicheng… Aku tahu tidak mudah melupakan seseorang, apalagi dia sangat berarti untukmu, tapi menutup diri seperti ini juga tidak akan memberikan solusi. Kau adalah pribadi yang luar biasa, dan aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan menemukan kembali kebahagiaanmu. Lupakan Yuta, dan mulailah membuka diri untuk yang lain..."

Ingin rasanya Sicheng tertawa mengejek. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan seseorang yang hingga kini masih amat ia cintai? Ya, dirinya adalah si masokis bodoh, yang terus menginginkan sosok itu meskipun jelas sekali penghianatan yang dilakukan orang itu padanya. Dia benci menjadi naïve –benci dengan hati dan perasaannya sendiri yang bahkan tak berubah meskipun 4 tahun telah terlewati dengan sia-sia.

"Sicheng ka-"

Tidak, ia tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Rasanya sudah cukup bagi Sicheng –tahu apa Doyoung tentang perasaannya? Ia lahir dikeluarga yang harmonis, dengan semua kemudahan yang ia terima, ia bahkan akan mewujudkan satu-satunya impian yang Sicheng harapkan sejak kecil. Mengapa hidup tidak pernah adil untuknya.

"Doyoung, a-aku, aku harus kembali ke kantor, aku lupa aku ada _meeting_ dengan _client_ siang ini. Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Ten dan Taeil masih akan disini, kalau ada hal penting yang perlu kuketahui, jangan sungkan untuk mengirimkan pesan padaku… aku pergi dulu…."

Doyoung tak mampu berbuat banyak ketika tubuh ramping Sicheng perlahan menghilang dari area penglihatannya –membuat Jaehyun, Ten, dan Taeil kini menatapnya dengan penuh pertanyaan.

.

.

.

"Winwin, tunggu! Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya…" Sicheng dapat merasakan tarikan keras dipergelangan tangannya –cukup keras untuk membuatnya tubuhnya berbalik arah seketika.

Yuta, pemuda itu, kekasihnya, ah bukan, tunangannya, ia temukan berada di dalam sebuah kamar hotel bersama dengan seorang perempuan yang ia ketahui sebagai rekan kerjanya. Sicheng pernah bertemu dengan perempuan itu 2x pada saat menghadiri acara kantor Yuta. Harus dia akui, perempuan bernama Yamazaki Sina itu memang menarik, Sicheng merasa kalah apabila ia harus disandingkan dengannya. Dirinya hanyalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir, yang tak memiliki apapun untuk dibanggakan, wajahnya selalu lelah karena mengerjakan tugas akhir hingga larut, pemikirannya yang hanya sebatas teori dari buku referensi –semuanya tak akan sebanding dengan yang perempuan itu miliki.

"Penjelasan apa lagi? Semuanya sudah jelas!" Ia tak lagi mampu meredam gejolak emosi yang bersarang dalam dirinya. Tangisannya pecah, tak lagi peduli dengan _image_ -nya. Perasaannya hancur, sakit sekali, seolah-olah ada sebilah pisau yang kini tertancap didadanya.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat, Winwin, aku tidak melakukan apapun dengannya. Aku hanya membawanya ke hotel karena ia mabuk setelah kegiatan selebrasi divisi kami semalam, aku tidak tega meninggalkannya seorang diri, kau tahu aku kan? Aku tidak akan tega, Sina sudah kuanggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri." Yuta berusaha berkompromi dengan kekasihnya yang kini menangis meraung dihadapannya. Ia berusaha menarik tubuh kecil Sicheng dalam pelukan, namun Sicheng terus menolak. Yang paling menyedihkan adalah pandangan matanya yang seolah memandang rendah, penuh dengan emosi dan amarah. Yuta merasa menjadi orang yang paling brengsek –bagaimana bisa ia membuat Sicheng, orang yang begitu ia cintai berubah menjadi seperti ini?

"Kau bisa meninggalkannya! Kau bisa menyuruh temanmu yang lain untuk membantunya, kenapa harus kau yang melakukannya? Dan berhenti memberinya label saudara, dia tidak bersikap seperti seorang saudara bagiku!"

"Winwin, dengar, ini hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman-"

"Aku tahu ini bukan yang pertama. Kau pergi dengannya beberapa kali kan? Kun melihatmu dan Sina di _department store_ bulan lalu, dan ketika ia memberitahuku mengenai hal itu, aku berusaha menyembunyikannya, dan mengatakan padanya kalau aku tau kau pergi dengan teman kantormu. Padahal kau tak mengatakan apapun padaku, bahkan setelah sms dua bulan lalu saat kita bertengkar hebat, kau tidak pernah menceritakan apapun. Kau terus berusaha menyembunyikannya. Aku tak bisa, aku tak bisa seperti ini terus…."

Yuta hanya menatap pasrah wajah Sicheng yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Nafasnya memburu, bibirnya bergetar menahan isakan yang terus-terusan keluar dari celah bibirnya. Jika dikesempatan lain, Yuta akan mengatakan bahwa Sicheng terlihat menggemaskan, dengan hidung dan bibir yang memerah serta mata yang sembab, namun kali ini, ia begitu membenci ekspresi wajah kekasihnya –kekasihnya yang ia kecewakan.

"Demi Tuhan Winwin, aku tidak melakukan apapun! Bisakah kau percaya padaku kali ini saja?" Yuta menarik rambutnya dengan kasar.

Sicheng tertawa mengejek, aliran airmata kembali jatuh menghiasi pipinya.

"Percaya? Kau bahkan tak pernah mempercayaiku. Kau selalu menyimpan semuanya seorang diri, kau fikir selama ini aku hanyalah si bodoh yang tak perlu tahu akan apapun yang kau lakukan…"

Melihat tak ada respon dari Yuta, Sicheng kembali melanjutkan aksi monolog-nya.

"Kau selalu menganggapku sebagai anak kecil, kau tidak pernah memperlakukanku setara, sebagai seorang _partner_. Kau selalu memutuskan semuanya seorang diri, seolah aku tak mampu melakukan apapun untuk diriku ataupun hubungan kita. Aku memang tidak bisa kau ajak berdiskusi untuk projek kantormu, atau memberimu pendapat untuk setiap masalah yang kau hadapi, tapi aku bersedia mendengarkan semuanya, jika saja kau menginjinkanku, karena aku peduli padamu, karena aku mencintaimu! Tapi tidak, sekalipun kau tak pernah melakukannya, karena bagimu aku hanyalah anak kecil yang selalu merengek meminta perhatian. Anak kecil bodoh yang kau pakai untuk mengusir kesepianmu, memuaskan hasratmu…"

"Sicheng! Aku mohon bersikaplah dewasa, kita akan bicarakan ini di apartment…" Yuta menarik tangan Sicheng, namun dirinya masih tak juga bergeming, membuat Yuta frustasi dibuatnya. Ayolah, bertengkar di _basement_ hotel bukan merupakan keputusan yang terbaik saat ini. Terlebih beberapa orang sempat tertanggkap menyaksikan adegan demi adegan bak kdrama yang sedang ia lakoni bersama dengan kekasihnya.

"Kau selalu mengatakan padaku untuk bersikap dewasa, dewasa seperti apa yang kau maksud? Yang seperti Sina? Yang dengan mudah memberikan tubuhnya pada laki-laki yang sudah memiliki kekasih?"

Yuta betul-betul habis kesabaran menghadapi Sicheng. Ia tidak tahan dengan sikap kekanakan kekasihnya itu, berteriak-teriak dengan menyebarkan aib mereka sendiri diruang publik. Dengan kasar ia menarik tengkuk Sicheng dan menciumnya paksa ketika ia berhasil membawa masuk tubuh rampingnya ke dalam mobil.

' _Plak'_

Yuta menatap nanar kekasih yang baru saja menampar wajahnya, atas ulah barbar yang ia lakukan barusan–perasaan sakit dipipinya tak sebanding dengan apa yang perasaannya saat ini rasakan. Ia mengurut keningnya kasar, berusaha mengendalikan emosinya yang mulai terpancing oleh tingkah polah Sicheng.

"Aku rasa cukup sampai sini saja…" Suara parau Sicheng menghapus keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

"A-Apa? Apa maksudmu?" Yuta menarik tubuhnya, memberikan spasi antara dirinya dan Sicheng, sambil terus mengamati ekspresi yang diproyeksikan kearahnya. Ia berusaha melakukan aksi penyangkalan atas _statement_ yang baru saja ia dengar. _Tidak, tidak mungkin, ini tidak mungkin terjadi._

"Semuanya berakhir, aku melepaskanmu, kau bisa melanjutkan kisah cintamu dengan siapapun yang kau suka…"

"Sicheng! Ini tidak lucu! Kau hanya emosi!" Sicheng sedikit tersentak dengan hardikan yang ia terima dari Yuta. Ia dapat melihat pancaran mata kekasihnya yang penuh dengan amarah, membuatnya merasa sedikit terintimidasi.

Sicheng menggeleng lelah. Dua butir airmata kembali terjatuh atas aksinya tersebut.

"Aku harap aku tidak perlu menemuimu lagi. Selamat tinggal!" Sicheng membuka pintu mobil yang tak sempat terkunci, kemudian pergi menjauh, meninggalkan Yuta yang hanya terpaku. Airmatanya tak henti-hentinya terjatuh, membuatnya nampak begitu menyedihkan –dirinya benci terlihat menyedihkan. Ia merasakan hidupnya benar-benar hancur. Semuanya berakhir, pernikahan impiannya, hubungannya dengan Yuta, dan semua hal manis yang sudah ia bayangkan akan terjadi dalam 6 bulan kedepan.

.

.

.

Yuta mematutkan dirinya dalam pantulan kaca sambil merapikan kemeja biru yang ia kenakan. Rambutnya ia tata dengan rapi, memberikan impresi yang cukup baik pada siapapun yang melihatnya saat ini. Ia meraih jam tangan analog favoritnya dan mengenakannya sebelum betul-betul beranjak keluar dari kamar tidurnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum ketika melihat sepupunya tengah duduk santai ditemani secangkir kopi.

" _Sup bro_! Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, kau tau aku baru tiba semalam, jadi aku memperpanjang waktu tidurku sebentar. Kau tidak apa kan?"

Pria tampan dengan dimple diwajahnya itu hanya menaikkan senyum, sebelum menurunkan cangkir ditangan kanannya.

"It's okay, lagipula aku yakin Doyoung masih sibuk dengan ritual kecantikannya, meskipun rasanya itu tidak perlu, karena bagiku dia sudah sangat cantik..."

Yuta tertawa pelan sembari mendudukan tubuhnya pada sofa dihadapan Jaehyun.

"Ah, siapa nama calon pengantinmu itu? Doyoung?"

"Kim Doyoung."

Yuta terdiam sejenak. Kim Doyoung? Nama itu sepertinya tidak asing ditelinganya.

"Dimana kalian bertemu?"

"Kami bertemu musim panas 2 tahun lalu, saat itu kami berdua sama-sama mengikuti pelatihan _business_ di Jeju, dan yaa, semuanya berjalan lancar sampai sejauh ini…"

Yuta menghela nafas panjang, memorinya kembali berputar ke beberapa tahun silam, ketika ia berada di posisi Jaehyun saat ini, saat tengah menyiapkan proses pernikahan. Ia jadi teringat akan mantan kekasihnya, Sicheng, bagaimana kabarnya? Apakah ia masih menyimpan dendam dan amarah padanya? Ah, mengingatnya membuat hatinya kembali mencelos –sakit.

Jujur saja ia masih mencintai sosok menawan yang hampir tiap malam selalu menghiasi mimpinya. Bagaimana wajahnya yang berseri ketika ia tertawa, bagaimana ia merajuk, bagaimana ketika ia menciuminya dengan manja, semua kenangan manis itu begitu menyakitkan untuk diingat. Yuta betul-betul terpuruk ketika ia harus berpisah dengan Sicheng, kehidupannya hancur total, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke negara asalnys, Jepang dan memulai semuanya kembali dari nol. Ia tidak pernah menghubungi Sina, perempuan itu sempat beberapa waktu mengkontak dirinya namun ia betul-betul menghindari apapun dan siapapun yang berkaitan dengan Sicheng maupun hari itu.

Dia memang bodoh, ia tahu bagaimana Sicheng sangat _insecure_ pada hubungannya dengan Sina, perempuan yang sama-sama berkewarganegaraan Jepang. Ia paham bagaimana kekasih kecilnya itu cemburu tiap kali nama perempuan itu ia ucapkan. Namun ia sama sekali tak pernah berfikir semuanya akan berakhir seperti itu –Yuta berani bersumpah ia tidak melakukan apapun padanya malam itu. Seperti pengakuannya, Sina mabuk berat setelah menghadiri acara selebrasi divisi, Yuta yang kala itu merupakan satu-satunya manusia yang tak berada dibawah pengaruh alkohol, mau tak mau membantu perempuan itu. Ia sempat berfikir untuk membawanya ke apartment miliknya, namun rencana itu ia urungkan, karena ia teringat wajah Sicheng yang pasti tidak akan merasa senang. Ia kemudian membawa perempuan berambut panjang itu ke salah satu hotel, dan berniat meninggalkannya, sampai kemudian ia malah justru jatuh tertidur setelah kelelahan membantu Sina –perempuan itu memuntahkan isi perutnya akibat terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi alkohol.

Dan bagaikan petir disiang bolong, Sicheng justru mendapati dirinya bersama dengan perempuan itu didalam kamar hotel, tepat 6 bulan sebelum hari pernikahannya. Membuat hubungannya terpaksa kandas, dan menyisakan penyesalan yang luar biasa bagi Yuta. Ya, dia pantas mendapatkannya, apalagi setelah mendengar bagaimana Sicheng memandang hubungan mereka selama terjalin hampir 3 tahun lebih lamanya. Ia tersadar selama ini ia memperlakukan kekasihnya itu dengan tidak adil. Ia terlalu pengecut, ia takut mengecewakan Sicheng dan tak ingin terlihat lemah karena ia tahu kekasihnya begitu rapuh –alasan mengapa Yuta tak pernah mau menceritakan setiap masalah dan kekuatiran padanya. Bahkan ketakutannya itu membuatnya kemudian menyembunyikan setiap apapun yang ia lakukan bersama Sina –yang meskipun hanya sekedar kegiatan bersama dua orang rekan kerja. Tetap saja itu tidak adil, Yuta baru menyadari hal itu setelahnya, disaat ia tidak lagi mampu memperbaiki semua yang terjadi.

Jika saja ia dapat memutar kembali waktu dan berhasil menikah 4 tahun lalu, mungkin saat ini ia sudah berbahagia hidup bersama Sicheng membangun keluarga kecil seperti yang selalu dimimpikan oleh kekasihnya itu. Sayang sekali, semuanya harus berakhir dengan _ending_ seperti ini.

"Hey, kurasa Doyoung sudah siap, kita berangkat sekarang saja, kau yang mengemudi ya?" Tawar Jaehyun, menyadarkan Yuta dari lamunannya –membuat Yuta terlihat sedikit bodoh ketika berusaha menyerap informasi setelah kehilangan kesadarannya untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau tahu aku sudah meninggalkan Seoul lebih dari 3 tahun…" Jawabnya beralasan. Ya, ia memang sudah lama meninggalkan kota Seoul. Ia yakin banyak sekali perubahan yang terjadi selama ia absen, dari kota tempat dimana ia pernah menghabiskan setengah masa hidupnya.

"Tidak banyak yang berubah, percayalah, aku bahkan yakin kau masih hafal setiap jalan tikus di kota ini. Ayo, lekaslah, kita tidak boleh membuat tuan putri menunggu…" Jaehyun terus berupaya mempersuasi sepupunya yang kini mulai mempertimbangkan opsi yang ia ajukan. Dirinya sudah bosan mengemudi hampir setiap hari, melewati kepadatan kota di hari kerja, paling tidak ia ingin sehari saja menjadi penumpang tanpa terbebani oleh kemacetan.

Pada akhirnya Yuta menyerah, setelah melihat wajah antusias Jaehyun yang akan segera menemui tunangannya. Ia jadi sedikit merasa iri dan berharap ia dapat merasakan perasaan itu sekali lagi –meskipun ia sendiri tak yakin akan hal itu.

Kedua pria tampan itu dengan segera meninggalkan kediamannya, menuju lokasi dimana mereka akan bertemu dengan Doyoung dan sahabatnya yang akan bertugas sebagai _maid of honour,_ Sicheng. Berkali-kali Yuta mendengar penuturan Jaehyun atas sosok Doyoung yang menarik, cerdas, dan penyayang. Meskipun sempat beberapa kali ia kehilangan atensinya ketika rute jalan yang familiar, membuatnya kembali dilanda nostalgia. Jaehyun benar, tak banyak yang berubah pada kota ini, semuanya masih sama, setiap sudut kota dan pertokoan –membuatnya merasakan perasaan seperti yang ia alami bertahun-tahun silam.

"Disana, kau lihat, kafe itu… Kurasa kita terlambat, aku sudah melihat mobil Doyoung disana. Dia tidak membalas pesanku, jadi kurasa dia sedang asik ngobrol dengan temannya itu…"

Yuta menoleh sebentar, sebelum kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan –tangannya masih disibukan dengan kemudi mobil yang ia kendarai.

"Teman? Ku fikir kita hanya akan bertemu dengan Doyoung?" Tanya Yuta, jujur saja ia sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi dengan banyak orang.

"Tenang, dia orangnya baik kok, meskipun tak terlalu banyak bicara, dan seperti yang kukatakan tadi, dia adalah _maid of honor_ yang ditunjuk oleh Doyoung, makanya aku membawamu juga karena kau adalah _best man_ -ku. Kalian akan banyak bertemu nantinya, oleh karena itu, kalian perlu mengenal satu sama lain, supaya paling tidak ada _chemistry_ diantara kalian…"

Yuta menaikkan alisnya, tak terlalu ambil pusing. Paling tidak ia tidak perlu banyak bicara nantinya mengingat Jaehyun mengatakan bahwa sosok _maid of honor_ pilihan tunangannya itu, juga seorang yang cukup _introvert_.

' _ding'_

Suara bel pada pintu utama yang menandakan kehadiran seseorang berhasil berbunyi. Jaehyun berjalan santai bersama Yuta disampingnya, sembari melemparkan pandangannya ke segala arah berusaha menemukan sosok cantik bernama Doyoung ditengah kumpulan manusia didalam kafe bernuansa eropa itu. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk dirinya menangkap siluet familiar yang tengah asik berbincang di sofa dekat jendela.

" _Babe_ …"

Doyoung melambaikan tangannya, memberikan signal agar kedua pemuda itu bergegas menuju lokasinya kini. Didepannya, Sicheng yang duduk membelakangi kedua member tambahan itu, tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menolehkan tubuhnya, dan justru terlihat menikmati seduhan teh _earl grey_ hangat dari cangkir keramik. Doyoung mengernyitkan keningnya, ketika perlahan wajah familiar itu semakin mendekat. _Tunggu, kurasa aku mengenal wajah itu?_

"Hey, _babe_ maaf aku terlambat, aku terlalu asik bercerita dengan sepupuku ini sebelum berangkat. Oh ya, kenalkan, sepupuku, Yuta, Nakamoto Yuta."

 _Benar saja!_

Doyoung menyaksikan bagaimana raut wajah Sicheng berubah seketika, saat ia mendengar nama itu –nama yang sangat tidak asing baginya. Ia menatap sosok Yuta dengan pandangan _horror_. Terlihat jelas keterkejutan diwajah cantik milik Sicheng, yang kini hanya mampu terperangah melihat mantan tunangannya berdiri dihadapannya. Yuta, pemuda Jepang itu juga hanya mampu meng- _copy_ ekspresi mengejutkan Sicheng. Sama sekali tak menyangka, takdir akan mempertemukan keduanya kembali.

"J-Jaehyun, apa kau tah-"

"Halo Doyoung-ssi, senang bertemu denganmu." Ucapan Yuta, dengan sigap menghentikan apapun yang hendak dikatakan pemuda manis bernama Doyoung itu. Ya, Yuta ingat siapa dia, dia adalah sahabat masa kecil Sicheng yang berkuliah di Universitas Busan. Ia pernah bertemu dengannya satu kali ketika ia datang berkunjung ke Seoul untuk menemui Sicheng.

"O-Oh, ya, senang bertemu denganmu…" Meskipun sempat terlihat keraguan di wajah Doyoung namun ia berhasil menampilkan akting yang memukau melalui sebuah _scene_ pembuka. Terlihat begitu natural, atau setidaknya begitulah yang ingin ia tampilkan di hadapan Jaehyun.

"Dan ini Sicheng, dia yang akan menjadi partnermu. Kalian akan banyak bertemu nantinya selama proses persiapan pernikahanku dan Doyoung, jadi kuharap kalian bisa berteman baik..." Jaehyun tersenyum –satu-satunya manusia dengan kertas kosong, yang dengan naïve-nya gagal mengamati ketegangan yang terjadi.

"Halo Sicheng-ssi, kuharap kita bisa menjadi _partner_ yang baik untuk pernikahan Jaehyun dan Doyoung."

Yuta mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sicheng. Doyoung sempat melihat keraguan di wajah Sicheng sebelum akhirnya pemuda asal China itu memutuskan untuk membalas jabatan tangan laki-laki tampan yang menatapnya penuh harap.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke oke, maapin abang wahai eneng-eneng sekalian, udah ngilang dan ga ngapdet berbulan-bulan hahahaha *ketawa jahat* seriusan guys, lagi banyak urusan beudhhhh ditambah guenya yang emang dari lahir males. Pas lagi nulis buat chapter kedua ff yang satu-nya tiba-tiba gue mendapat ide lain yang klise bla bla, yaudahlah ya berhubung gue juga lagi iseng gue bikin aja, eeeh ga kerasa udah 24 halaman ae wkwkwk tinggal nambahin kurang lebih 8 halaman sisanya buat ending sabiiii terbaik emang dah gue *paan si? Oya, sekedar info ae, gue bukan penulis yak, ini gue bikin ff buat ngilangin kebosenan gue sekaligus bentuk kontribusi gue buat kapal kita tercinta, Yuwin, jadi kalo jelek dan ga berfaedah dimaklumin ae yaaak… Sama satu lagi, kalo semisal gue mention mpreg, kalian pada setuju apa kaga? Buat future reference aja sih, sekalian testing the water kalo kata cak lontong. Bbyong~


	2. Chapter 2

**I've found a ring in a pocket of coat that I rarely put on, the memory which slips through my fingers – Epik High ft. Younha, Usan (Umbrella)**

.

.

Sicheng memandangi kepingan salju yang turun melalui pantulan jendela apartment-nya. Alunan lagu mendayu yang terdengar melalui pemutar musik, membuat suasana semakin terkesan kelabu. Jam di dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 10.05 malam, tak terasa waktu yang ia habiskan hanya untuk sekedar menikmati kesunyian. Temperatur udara yang semakin rendah membuat Sicheng memutuskan untuk meninggalkan posisinya, bergegas menuju tempat peraduan yang sudah 2 tahun menjadi saksi bisu akan setiap kisahnya –tak jarang berakhir dengan luapan emosi ketika perasaan sentimentalnya terusik, seperti yang kembali terjadi belakangan ini.

' _dreettt'_

Baru saja ia berhasil merebahkan tubuh, ketika suara getaran yang berasal dari ponsel miliknya, memaksanya untuk kembali terjaga. Satu pesan masuk dengan nomor yang rasanya sudah tidak asing.

 **Kun**

Aku baru saja tiba di Seoul. Mau bertemu?

Ia membaca pesan singkat itu. Pesan yang dikirimkan oleh seseorang yang kehadirannya dulu begitu berpengaruh dalam hidupnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak mereka bertukar pesan seperti ini, _aneh_ , padahal dahulu keduanya seperti tak terpisahkan. Sicheng bahkan terakhir bertemu pria itu satu tahun yang lalu, itupun karena acara kantor yang membuatnya berada di Daegu untuk beberapa malam. Ya, Kun memilih tinggal di Daegu setelah lulus dari universitas 5 tahun yang lalu.

 **Sicheng**

Tentu. Kau ingin bertemu dimana?

Tak perlu menunggu lama sebelum pesan balasan itu mendapatkan respon.

 **Kun**

Temui aku di restaurant _samgyetang_ dekat apartmentmu. Oh ya, udara cukup dingin, pakai mantel yang tebal. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan kesana.

Percakapannya dengan Kun via aplikasi pesan di _smartphone_ -nya menjadi alasan mengapa Sicheng saat ini berada di salah satu jalanan tersibuk di kota Seoul, berjalan seorang diri ditengah tumpukan salju yang beberapa kali mencoba menghalau langkahnya. Pemuda berwajah lembut itu sesekali membetulkan letak _scarf_ di lehernya, ketika benda penghangat yang ia gunakan kembali berubah haluan. Hidungnya yang kecil terlihat memerah, saat udara dingin menusuk itu mulai memasuki rongga pernafasannya, memaksanya untuk mempercepat langkah menuju tempat yang lebih hangat. Kedua tangannya mencoba bersembunyi dibalik kantung mantel cokelat yang sudah lama tak ia gunakan. Ia terus membenamkan kedua tangannya, sampai sebuah kejadian mengejutkan yang membuat alisnya mengernyit seketika.

 _Tunggu! Apa ini?_

Sicheng menghentikan langkahnya, ketika ia merasakan benda logam dingin menyentuh kulit tangannya. Ia segera menarik keluar benda tersebut, dan menatapnya dalam diam ketika dirinya menyadari dengan pasti, benda berbentuk lingkaran tersebut.

Sebuah cincin dengan hiasan permata.

.

.

.

Yuta menggeser posisi tubuhnya ketika silaunya matahari pagi perlahan memasuki kamar bernuansa minimalis, tempatnya berada saat ini. Suasana pagi begitu hening, hanya terdengar suara hembusan nafas teratur milik seseorang, yang ia yakini berasal dari sosok cantik yang tengah tertidur lelap disampingnya. Ia menarik tubuhnya pelan, membuat sebagian tubuh bagian atasnya terekspose, sebelum menyandarkan punggungnya ke _head board_ tempat tidurnya. Senyumnya segera terkembang, tatkala ia menyaksikan bagaimana si cantik berusaha menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang miliknya yang polos, tanpa benang satu helai pun.

"Hey, _sleepyhead_ , bangun…" Yuta berbisik pelan tepat dibelakang telinga sang putri yang masih enggan bergeming.

Yuta menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk kembali mengamati si pemilik wajah _atraktif_ yang terlihat mengatupkan kedua belah bibirnya sesaat lalu. Kulit wajahnya yang halus tanpa noda, dengan rona kemerahan di kedua pipinya, membuatnya terlihat begitu menawan, bahkan disaat ia tak bersolek sekalipun. Deretan bulumata yang cenderung lentik, serta bibirnya yang ranum, membuatnya betul-betul pantas dinobatkan sebagai salah satu bentuk keajaiban dunia –atau paling tidak keindahan yang patut diapresiasi.

"Winko… Hey! Bangun, cantik…" Katanya lagi, kali ini dengan mengusak pelan rambut hitam sang pemuda cantik yang menyembul dari dalam selimut.

"Unghhh…"

Usaha bertubi-tubi yang dilakukan Yuta sepertinya mulai membuahkan hasil. Sicheng, sang malaikat, yang sejak tadi terdiam menikmati detik-detik menyenangkan di alam mimpi, terlihat mulai menggeliat pelan. Anggota tubuh keduanya saling menyentuh dibalik selimut yang sepanjang malam menghangatkan keduanya dari paparan air kondisioner.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanyanya dengan suara parau khas seseorang yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur. Yuta tak kuasa menahan hasratnya untuk tak mencumbu bibir manis itu, membuat sang pemilik sedikit terkejut ketika dihujani kecupan-kecupan kecil di menit-menit pertama ia membuka mata.

" _Morning, love_ …" Yuta kembali berucap setelah selesai dengan sesi _foreplay_ yang sayangnya tidak dapat ia lanjutkan.

Sicheng tersenyum, kedua matanya menyipit seketika. Semuanya terasa sempurna, berada didekapan sang kekasih setelah semalaman bercumbu, memuaskan hasrat dan nafsu yang tak terbendung. Ia menaruh dagunya tepat di pundak Yuta, menyesapi aroma tubuh maskulin kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tertidur pulas sekali, aku jadi merasa bersalah…"

"Eh?" Sicheng menatap wajah Yuta dengan ekspresi bingung. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut, matanya membulat dengan bibir yang sedikit membuka.

"Iya, apa karena semalam aku terlalu bersemangat yaa, sampai-sampai kau kelelahan seperti itu?"

Sicheng dapat merasakan suhu tubuhnya menghangat, sebelum perlahan semburat kemerahan menghiasi kedua pipinya. Buru-buru ia menarik tubuhnya menjauh, memukul pelan tubuh pemuda yang kini terlihat memainkan alisnya. Yuta tertawa seolah puas telah berhasil menggoda si pemilik wajah sempurna. Pemuda tampan itu nampak sekali lagi menarik dagu kekasihnya, sebelum kembali memagutnya dalam sebuah ciuman sensual, membiarkan keduanya larut pada kenikmatan asmara. Yuta tersenyum, menyudahi sesi ciumannya dengan sebuah kecupan singkat dihidung sang kekasih. Sicheng nampak begitu menikmati bagaimana Yuta memanjakannya dengan semua perlakuan manis dan romantis.

Pemuda cantik berwajah candu itu masih terus menatap lekat wajah tampan kekasihnya dengan pandangan memuja, ketika sesaat kemudian dirinya merasakan keanehan tak terduga disalah satu jemarinya. Yuta yang menyadari bahwa kekasihnya itu telah mengetahui kejutan darinya, segera bersiap melancarkan aksinya.

"Ada yang aneh? Coba lihat jari manis di tangan kirimu…"

Sicheng hanya menurut, melakukan apa yang diperintahkan, sebelum sesaat kemudian wajahnya berubah dihiasi ekspresi penuh keterkejutan.

"K-kau? Apa maksudnya?" Sicheng menggigit bibirnya pelan, mencoba menahan perasan harunya yang dengan segera menyeruak ke permukaan.

"Menikahlah denganku, jadilah pendamping hidupku, buat aku sebagai manusia paling berbahagia di dunia saat ini…"

Tak ada jawaban apapun yang terdengar setelahnya selain sebuah pelukan erat serta kecupan bertubi-tubi.

.

.

.

"Sicheng? Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama…"

Sicheng berpaling ketika ia merasakan sentuhan hangat di bahunya. Senyumnya terkembang seketika, menampilkan ekpresi yang sejak beberapa hari ini sulit sekali ia lakukan. Dihadapannya, seorang pemuda berusia tak terpaut jauh darinya melambaikan tangan –dia adalah pemuda yang tengah ia nantikan kehadirannya, Qian Kun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti terjebak macet kan? "

Pria tampan itu nampak tersenyum lalu mengangguk pelan. Ia kemudian mengusap kepala milik sang lawan bicara –kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan sejak mereka berteman beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu keluar ditengah cuaca seperti ini. Habis kalau tidak, aku mungkin baru bisa bertemu lagi denganmu natal tahun depan atau mungkin nanti saat undangan pernikahan darimu datang. " Candanya seperti biasa, meskipun begitu Sicheng dapat merasakan perbedaan pada emosi yang mengiringi ucapannya barusan.

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak. Oh, ya, kau mau pesan apa?"

"Satu cangkir teh _earl grey_ hangat dengan gula satu sendok, dan jangan lupakan _pannacota_ dingin-nya." Kun tersenyum penuh percaya diri setelah berhasil melafalkan dengan fasih deretan menu yang merupakan favorit Sicheng. Benar saja, Sicheng nampak terkesan dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala masih dengan senyumnya yang melekat.

"Tidak ada menu seperti itu disini. Lagipula bagaimana kau masih mengingat itu semua?" Tanya Sicheng, sembari menyandarkan dagunya pada salah satu tangannya.

"Mudah saja, tak perlu trik khusus kok…"

" _Booo_ " Sicheng mencibir sebal.

Kun kembali tertawa, jujur saja pemuda itu nampak dua kali lebih menarik ketika ia tertawa lepas seperti ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sombong sekali, jarang menghubungiku setahun belakangan ini. Makanya, begitu tahu aku ada meeting di kantor pusat besok, aku buru-buru mengajakmu bertemu…"

Pria asal Fujiang, China itu memperhatikan bagaimana raut wajah sahabatnya yang sempat berubah sepersekian detik. _Dia pasti merasa bersalah, pikir Kun._

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Kau tahu kan tahun lalu aku baru saja mendapat promosi di tempat kerjaku, banyak sekali pekerjaan yang menyibukanku dan juga… persiapan pernikahan sahabatku, Doyoung."

"Doyoung? Dia menikah?"

Sicheng mengangguk. Kali ini ia sama sekali tak berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya melalui pancaran matanya yang berubah sendu.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Jika ada satu hal yang paling berkesan selama dirinya mengenal Kun, adalah kemampuannya dalam membaca raut wajah dan emosi orang lain –dirinya memang sosok yang senang mengobservasi. Sicheng menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengatakan hal yang membuat hidupnya menjadi tidak tenang akhir-akhir ini.

"Yuta kembali…"

Hanya dua kata, namun mampu membuat suasana berubah menjadi tidak nyaman. Tidak berlebihan, melihat bagaimana Kun berusaha menahan guratan ketidak-sukaan diwajahnya. Sementara Sicheng terlalu sibuk memikirkan cara untuk menjelaskan kepada Kun bagaimana mantan kekasihnya itu tiba-tiba kembali dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Sampai saat ini pun ia masih tidak menyangka, dari miliaran manusia di dunia, mengapa harus Yuta yang menjadi sepupu Jaehyun –calon suami Doyoung? Seakan-akan dunia belum puas menyiksa perasaannya yang baru saja pulih setelah hampir 4 tahun ia berusaha melupakan laki-laki itu?

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia adalah _best-man_ dari calon suami Doyoung yang juga sepupu-nya."

Kun tertegun mendengar penuturan Sicheng mengenai mantan kekasihnya Yuta. Ia kembali teringat akan wajahnya yang arogan, terlebih ketika mereka bertemu kala itu. Sejak awal ia memang tidak menyukai kehadiran Yuta di kehidupan Sicheng. Namun melihat bagaimana Sicheng begitu menyukai pria Jepang itu membuatnya mau tak mau melakukan hal yang sama. Meskipun begitu, ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa tiap kali Sicheng menceritakan kepadanya perihal Yuta, hati kecilnya terasa sakit. Ya, Kun remaja tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya menginginkan Sicheng –Sicheng yang hati dan jiwanya telah dimiliki oleh seorang Nakamoto Yuta.

"Kau bertemu kembali dengannya?"

Sebuah anggukan singkat dari Sicheng memupuskan kembali harapannya.

"Bagaimana dengan perasaaanmu?"

Sicheng menarik nafas panjang, berupaya menenangkan hatinya yang kembali berkecamuk. Bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi –semuanya begitu cepat dan membingungkan.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu, aku-"

"Sicheng, jangan lupakan kenyataan bahwa dia pernah menghianatimu dan membuatmu terpuruk. Dia bahkan membuat rencana pernikahanmu hancur dengan melakukan kesalahan terbesar, tidur dengan rekan kerjanya. K-kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik!" Kun menaikkan sedikit nada bicaranya, memberikan penekanan atas _statement_ yang ia ucapkan soal Sicheng dan hubungannya dengan Yuta.

Sicheng menundukan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan penuh emosi milik Kun. Semua yang dikatakan Kun benar, ia memang pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik setelah semua kekecewaan yang ia terima selama menjalin hubungan dengan Yuta. Namun Kun juga salah ketika ia justru mengingatkannya kembali akan semua rasa sakit yang pernah terjadi. Sicheng meneteskan airmatanya ketika dirinya tak lagi sanggup menahan rasa sesak yang menghimpit dadanya.

"Jangan biarkan dia kembali mempermainkan perasaanmu. Si brengsek itu sudah cukup menghancurkan hidupmu sekali, kumohon jangan biarkan hal itu terulang kembali."

Beruntung malam ini tak banyak pengunjung yang datang, sehingga Sicheng dapat dengan leluasa menumpahkan airmatanya –tak mempedulikan tatapan beberapa pekerja yang saat itu hadir.

"A-aku takut… Aku takut jika aku harus kembali jatuh pada pesonanya. Aku tak ingin kembali merasakan rasa sakit yang sama, tapi aku juga tak bisa mengontrol perasaanku saat ini…"

Kun memejamkan matanya sesaat. Ia membutuhkan distraksi agar ia tak sampai mengucapkan kata-kata yang kembali mengingatkan Sicheng akan luka lamanya.

"Sicheng. Kau harus berani mengatakan tidak. Dia –pria itu hanya akan menyakitimu, kau harus sadar akan hal itu."

Dan Kun harus kembali menerima kekalahannya untuk kedua kali ketika ia menyaksikan pancaran emosi rapuh di mata Sicheng. Ya, Sicheng masih mencintai Yuta, setelah semua hal pahit yang ia alami 4 tahun silam.

Malam ini bukan hanya Sicheng yang kembali harus merasakan sakitnya mencintai.

.

.

.

Sejak pertemuannya dengan Sicheng di kafe sebulan yang lalu, Yuta memutuskan untuk berhenti dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja di Jepang dan kembali ke Korea. Dirinya berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan dan jabatan sebagai seorang _project manager_ di sebuah perusahan kontraktor berkat kinerja serta _networking_ yang ia miliki. Jaehyun begitu bersemangat ketika mendengar kabar sepupunya akan kembali menetap di Korea, mengingat akan lebih mudah baginya untuk meminta bantuan terkait persiapan pernikahannya yang kurang dari 2 bulan.

Hari ini ia begitu antusias ketika Jaehyun menghubunginya untuk melakukan _food tasting_ bersama dengan Doyoung dan Sicheng di sebuah hotel bintang 5 di pusat kota Seoul –tempat keduanya akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Meskipun cuaca sedang kurang baik, tak lantas membuatnya kehilangan semangat untuk dapat tiba di tempat tersebut stengah jam lebih awal dari waktu yang ditentukan. Yuta betul-betul melakukan persiapan hanya untuk sekedar bertemu muka dengan Sicheng, seseorang yang begitu berharga untuknya di masa lalu.

Pemuda asal Osaka itu terlihat mendudukan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi vintage dengan ornamen bunga aster berwarna dominasi putih. Sang petugas hotel dengan begitu baik menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di sebuah ruangan berpenghangat, sembari menantikan kehadiran kedua calon mempelai yang sepertinya akan datang terlambat. Badai salju semalam agaknya menjadi penyebab kemacetan di beberapa ruas jalan di minggu pagi ini–Jaehyun bahkan sempat mengirimkan pesan padanya bahwa akses jalan di apartmentnya terputus karena tumpukan salju.

10.48 KST

Yuta menatap jam di tangannya untuk kesekian kali, ketika detik demi detik berlalu sementara objek yang ia nantikan tak juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Seharusnya sosok itu sudah tiba disini delapan belas menit yang lalu? Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengannya? Pikir Yuta, dirinya tak bisa membendung perasaan khawatir yang dengan segera menginvasi pikirannya.

"Maaf aku terlambat…" Sapaan lembut seseorang membuat jantung Yuta yang sejak tadi berdebar kencang menjadi semakin tak terkendali –dan benar saja, Sicheng datang dengan tubuh sedikit menggigil, tangannya sibuk merapatkan mantel cokelatnya, berupaya menciptakan kehangatan ditengah dinginnya udara di bulan Januari.

Yuta hanya mampu menelan ludahnya ketika menyaksikan salah satu bentuk keindahan dunia yang berasal dari seorang anak manusia bernama Sicheng.

"Eh? Dimana Doyoung dan Jaehyun?" Tanya pemuda cantik itu dengan raut wajah bingung. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, berupaya menemukan wajah familiar sepasang kekasih yang seharusnya sudah tiba lebih dahulu. Ia bahkan sudah terlambat hampir 20 menit dari waktu yang seharusnya.

"Mereka akan sedikit datang terlambat, Jaehyun bilang, mereka terjebak macet, kau tahu salju menutupi hampir seluruh akses jalan apartment mereka…" Ujar Yuta, ekor matanya masih terus memperhatikan sosok cantik dihadapannya yang berupaya keras memutus koneksi diantara keduanya dengan memalingkan wajah.

Sicheng mengangguk pelan. Ia nampak sedikit canggung berada bersama dengan mantan kekasihnya tanpa didampingi oleh Doyoung maupun Jaehyun. Meskipun 4 tahun telah berlalu, tetap saja ia masih merasa tak nyaman jika harus berlama-lama dengan seseorang yang dulu begitu berarti untuknya. _Ah, apa yang kau fikirkan Dong Sicheng?_

Tak ingin berinteraksi lebih jauh lagi dengan pemuda bernama Yuta itu, Sicheng mengambil ponsel dari dalam tas hitam miliknya, berusaha menyibukkan diri dan menghindari percakapan basa-basi yang biasa dilakukan Yuta semasa mereka bersama dulu. Ya, Sicheng masih mengingat semuanya itu, semua hal kecil yang dulu pernah menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Yuta memberanikan diri membuka suara, meskipun terdengar jelas bagaimana ia berusaha menstabilkan suaranya yang sedikit bergetar.

 _Apa ku bilang?_

Sicheng menghela nafas pendek, ia sudah menduga cepat atau lambat pertanyaan semacam ini pasti akan keluar dari bibir laki-laki itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja…" Jawab Sicheng singkat, setelah berhasil melewati perdebatan internal antara pikiran dan hatinya.

Yuta tak mampu membendung antusiasme serta pengharapan yang dengan segera tercipta, ketika mendapatkan respon positif dari si empunya suara. Dengan penuh percaya diri ia kembali menyampaikan pernyataan umpanan berharap kali ini, Sicheng juga akan membalasnya dengan antusiasme yang sama.

"Aku juga baik-baik saja, jika kau bertanya. Rasanya aneh yaa, bertemu lagi seperti dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal." Ucapan Yuta kali ini sepertinya berhasil menangkap atensi penuh Sicheng, yang langsung menoleh sesaat setelah ia berhasil menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Oh Tuhan! Betapa Yuta merindukan ekspresi itu. Ekspresi ketika pemuda cantik itu tak mampu merangkai kata untuk mengutarakan perasaannya dan sebagai gantinya hanya sanggup terdiam.

"Aku dengar dari Doyoung kau sekarang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan asing sebagai seorang _interpreter_. Selamat ya!" Pemuda berusia 30 tahun itu berusaha tenang ditengah perasaan gugupnya yang semakin tak terkontrol.

Sayangnya tak ada satupun respon yang ia terima dari Sicheng –membuat Yuta menghela nafas panjang ditambah dengan postur tubuhnya yang kini sedikit merunduk penuh kekalahan. _Sepertinya memang bukan ide yang bagus._

"Tidak apa jika kau masih tak ingin berbicara denganku. Aku mengerti." Ujarnya pasrah.

Rasanya seperti baru saja kehilangan seluruh asset saat kalah taruhan di sebuah permainan _Casino_. Menyedihkan!

"K-Kapan kau tiba di Korea?" Suara lembut Sicheng yang tiba-tiba, sontak membangkitkan semangat Yuta yang sempat padam. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang, aliran darahnya mengalir cepat, ia merasa mendapat asupan energi yang begitu luar biasa.

"Seminggu lalu, aku akan tinggal kembali disini." Jawab Yuta, senyumnya tak henti-hentinya terukir. Lihatlah bagaimana seorang Sicheng mampu memberikan efek menakjubkan bagi Yuta.

"B-Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Meskipun terdengar sedikit ragu, namun Yuta begitu mengapresiasi usaha yang dilakukan Sicheng. Ia paham tak mudah untuknya atau mungkin untuk mereka berdua kembali melakukan komunikasi seperti ini, mengingat bagimana kacaunya hubungan mereka 4 tahun lalu.

"Aku mendapat pekerjaan baru disini, kau tak perlu kuatir…" Yuta tersenyum, senyuman yang sudah begitu lama absen, namun dengan mudahnya ia munculkan kembali setelah kehadiran Sicheng.

Sicheng nampak salah tingkah dibuatnya. Pipinya sedikit menghangat membuat rona merah di wajahnya. _Bicara apa Yuta? Mengapa ia harus kuatir?_

"Lucu. A-aku tidak kuatir, jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak.." Tandasnya dengan begitu polos.

Dan akhirnya suara tawa renyah itu kembali terdengar. Yuta tertawa betul-betul seperti ia baru saja kehilangan akal sehat, membuat Sicheng menatapnya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Oh Tuhan, maafkan aku, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu atau apapun." Yuta buru-buru meminta maaf ketika melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Sicheng yang terlihat tak terkesan.

Sicheng kembali menundukkan wajahnya, menghindari kontak mata dengan mantan tunangannya. Diam-diam ia menyukai bagaimana suara tawa itu kembali mengingatkannya akan masa-masa awal ia menjalin kasih dengan pemuda Jepang itu. Masa-masa dimana ia dibuat jatuh cinta olehnya.

"Winwin, aku-"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi!"

Ucapan Sicheng barusan betul-betul melumpuhkan seluruh indera dalam dirinya –bibirnya terasa kelu tak lagi sanggup merangkai kalimat yang sempat ingin ia utarakan. Benar, Winwin adalah nama panggilannya untuk Sicheng ketika mereka masih menjalin asmara. Ia tak sadar telah menamai sosok dihadapannya dengan tokoh imaginasi yang selama ini selalu ia nikmati seorang diri. Yuta baru menyadari, si cantik yang kini berdiri dihadapannya bukanlah Winwin-nya, melainkan Sicheng, Dong Sicheng.

"Ooh, kalian berdua sudah disini rupanya…" Kedua anak manusia itu saling memalingkan wajah, ketika Jaehyun dan Doyoung mulai memasuki _frame_.

Melihat ekspresi ganjil Yuta dan Sicheng, Doyoung dengan segera menarik tubuh sahabatnya. Berupaya memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Sicheng, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Sicheng menggeleng lemah. Ia melemparkan pandangan kearah Yuta dan melihat bagaimana pemuda itu memainkan aktingnya dengan cukup apik. Pria itu tersenyum ketika Jaehyun berkelakar, meskipun ia dapat melihat jelas emosi kesedihan dibalik ekspresi yang ia ciptakan.

.

.

.

Chapter kedua gengs! Finaleeehhh, sedikit flesbek unch-unch dari Yuwin biar ga bekerut terus jidatnya kebanyakan disuguhin drama HUEHEHEE Oya, ini ff singkat yaaa, cuman ada 4 chapter lah kira-kira, karena gue mager bikin panjang-panjang dan karena tadinya gue mau bikin oneshot tapi kepanjangan wkwkwkwk aku tercyduq! Dan maapkeun kalo ada typo2 karena sesungguhnya tidak ada fangirl yang sempurna, hanya abs oppa dan senyuman dedek emesh aja yang sempurna sisanya kagak! Camkan! Bbyong~


	3. Chapter 3

Yuta menjatuhkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, sementara bola matanya memandang tak tertarik pada sosok jelita dihadapannya. Perempuan itu tersenyum penuh pesona sembari memainkan ujung sedotan pada gelas minuman, berupaya menggoda pria tampan yang sejak tadi tak memberinya banyak respon. Satu jam telah berlalu sejak jadwal pertemuannya dengan perempuan bernama Xi Lei, anak salah satu rekan bisnis orangtuanya. Jujur saja sejak tadi Yuta hanya berharap agar kencan buta ini dapat segera berakhir.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk kembali tinggal di Seoul?" Tanya Lei dengan penuh keingintahuan. Perempuan itu mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Yuta, mencoba menarik perhatian sang lawan bicara yang sejak tadi seperti enggan menunjukkan partisipasinya.

"Entahlah, aku terlalu terikat dengan kota ini kurasa." Jawab Yuta seadanya. Ia kembali meraih ponsel di atas meja dan kemudian mengutak-atiknya, tak jelas untuk apa.

Perempuan itu mencelos. Sedikit tersinggung dengan sikap laki-laki yang sejak tadi mengacuhkan keberadaannya. Meskipun begitu, dirinya tak juga menyerah dan kembali melemparkan pertanyaan, yang kali ini ia yakini akan mampu menarik atensi penuh pemuda bernama Yuta itu.

"Kudengar dari orangtuamu, katanya dulu kau sempat berencana menikah lalu gagal. Apakah itu benar?"

Dan seperti dugaannya, Yuta segera menghentikan gerakan tangannya pada _smartphone_ yang ia genggam. Ia lalu menatap wajah gadis itu dengan kedua alis saling bertaut. Terlihat jelas bagaimana pemuda itu berusaha menahan diri untuk tak meninggalkan ruangan dalam sekejap. Yuta menarik nafas kasar, sambil merutuki sikap orangtuanya yang kali ini memang sedikit keterlaluan. Ayolah, setelah 9 wanita yang mereka kenalkan tak mendapat respon positif darinya, mereka justru kembali memaksanya dengan mengenalkan wanita bernama Xi Lei, yang berasal dari Zhejiang, China. Terdengar familiar _kan_?

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu."

"Oh, ayolah, aku ingin tahu siapa sosok yang mampu membuatmu menjadi seperti ini." Perempuan bernama Lei itu tersenyum, menemukan jawaban implisit lewat ekpresi wajah Yuta yang melembut seketika.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Yuta dingin. Ia kembali melemparkan pandangan keluar lewat jendela kaca tepat disamping kanan tubuhnya. Cahaya lampu kendaraan yang berlalu lalalng nampak lebih menarik dibanding sosok didepannya kini.

"Aku juga dengar dia berasal dari Zhejiang, jangan-jangan kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Ak-"

Yuta menghentikan ucapan gadis itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Yuta penuh selidik. Jika orangtuanya berfikir bahwa dirinya akan luluh pada gadis ini hanya karena ia berasal dari negara yang sama dengan mantan kekasihnya, maka jawabannya adalah salah besar. Yuta betul-betul tidak habis fikir dengan pemikiran kedua orangtuanya, membandingkan berlian dengan barang imitasi seperti ini? _Come on!_

"Kau sepertinya begitu membenci kencan ini." Aku Lei ragu, membuat Yuta merasa sedikit bersalah telah membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dia memang tidak menyukai gadis itu tapi bukan berarti dia bebas bersikap seperti seorang pria brengsek padanya.

"Aku-"

Baru saja Yuta berniat untuk membalas ucapan perempuan itu, ketika suara nada dering ponselnya berbunyi menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Keningnya berkerut seketika, saat membaca nama di layar ponselnya –Jaehyun.

.

.

.

"Hey, apa ada, apa terjadi sesuatu? Kau membuatku panik di telepon." Seru Yuta begitu dirinya tiba di _apartment_ milik sepupunya. Ia segera menangkap bayangan Jaehyun yang keluar menemuinya sambil membawa serta jaket dan dompet ditangannya. Wajah laki-laki berlesung pipi itu nampak lesu dan tak bergairah.

"Oh, _Thank God_ kau sudah disini. Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Bantuan apa?" Tanya Yuta.

Alih-alih menjawab, Jaehyun justru terlihat menarik tangan Yuta dan menyeretnya keluar dari _apartment_ -nya.

"Ada apa sih sebenarnya? Kenapa kau membawaku ke _basement_?" Tanya Yuta untuk kesekian kali. Jaehyun menyandarkan beban tubuhnya pada lift, merasakan alat itu bergerak menuruni lantai demi lantai gedung _apartment_.

"Mobilku sedang di- _service_ , aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengantarku ke Neo _club_ di Gangnam." Jawab Jaehyun, matanya sibuk memperhatikan layar yang menunjukkan nomor tiap-tiap lantai. Yuta menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. _Sejak kapan sepupunya ini menjadi penggila clubbing?_

"Kau pasti berfikir mengapa aku tiba-tiba mengajakmu ke _club_ , kan?" Tebak Jaehyun sesaat sebelum pintu lift terbuka. Keduanya tiba di _basement_ , dan langsung disambut dengan deretan kendaraan roda 4 milik penghuni _apartment_ yang berbaris rapi.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Yuta menemukan lokasi mobilnya yang belum lama terparkir sejak kedatangannya 10 menit lalu. Kedua pemuda itupun bersiap dengan posisinya masing-masing –Yuta dibelakang kemudi sementara Jaehyun duduk di kursi _passenger_ tepat disampingnya.

"Kau masih berhutang cerita padaku." Yuta kembali berujar kala mobil yang dikendarainya mulai melaju melewati jalanan yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Jaehyun yang sempat menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca mobil, terlihat bergerak membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Doyoung disana, sepertinya dia mabuk berat, tadi Sicheng yang memberitahuku."

Yuta berusaha menahan komposisi tubuhnya senormal mungkin. Sicheng? Winwin?

" _I messed up big time, man_. " Lirih Jaehyun yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan Yuta pada sosok Sicheng. Ia menangkap ekspresi wajah pemuda itu lewat sudut matanya, terlihat kacau. Sepertinya dirinya sedang dilanda masalah dengan sang tunangan, Doyoung.

"Ada apa? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku? _I'm all ears_."

Pemuda bermarga Jung itu memijat keningnya, bersiap untuk meluapkan keluh kesahnya pada sang sepupu, sementara Yuta sedikit memperlambat laju kecepatannya untuk meminimalisir distraksi yang berlebihan.

"Aku bertengkar hebat dengan Doyoung. Awalnya hanya keributan kecil, tapi kemudian dia mulai sedikit… kau tahu, membesar-besarkan masalah." Jaehyun menarik nafas panjang sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Ada sedikit kesalahan pada design undangan dan seperti yang kau tahu, semuanya sudah selesai tercetak, total ada 700 undangan yang rencananya akan kami sebarkan di minggu ini."

Yuta mengangguk memberikan aba-aba pada Jaehyun untuk kembali meneruskan perkataannya.

"Maksudku, ayolah, tidak akan ada yang peduli, lagipula butuh waktu lagi untuk mencari vendor lain yang kredibel. Kau mengerti poinku kan?" Lanjutnya sambil menatap wajah Yuta, berupaya mencari pembenaran atas sikapnya.

"Doyoung mulai menyalahkan semuanya –menyalah sikapku yang menurutnya terkesan tak peduli. Dia mengatakan kalau aku tidak serius ingin menikah dengannya, maksudku, setelah semua ini bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal semacam itu?" Jaehyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kurasa Doyoung hanya sedikit mengalami _stress_ dalam mempersiapkan pernikahan kalian, kau hanya perlu bersabar dan tidak terpancing emosi." Yuta mencoba meredakan emosi Jaehyun dengan memberikan sedikit perspektif yang ia rasa cukup objektif.

"Kau tahu, dia bahkan sempat mengatakan padaku kalau dia ingin rehat sejenak. Rehat? Demi Tuhan Yuta, pernikahan kami sudah tinggal menghitung hari!"

Pemuda asal Jepang itu menepikan mobilnya ke kiri, ketika ia melihat tubuh sepupunya yang bergetar hebat, menahan emosi –airmata nampak menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

"Dan sekarang, dia justru menghabiskan waktunya bersenang-senang di _club_ bersama para pria lajang lainnya. A-aku takut kehilangan dia, Yuta…Aku begitu mencintainya."

Pengakuan Jaehyun barusan membuat Yuta tercekat. Apakah ini yang dirasakan Sicheng ketika dirinya tahu bahwa tunangannya menghabiskan waktu dengan orang lain diluar sana? Entahlah!

.

.

.

Suara musik EDM menggema melalui _sound system_ yang terpasang dihampir seluruh sudut ruangan. Cahaya lampu sorot yang terus bergerak, ditengah minimnya penerangan membuat ratusan manusia berani menanggalkan _image_ dan menyatu dalam hentakan musik yang dimainkan. Kepulan asap rokok serta aroma khas minuman beralkohol merebak memenuhi indera penciuman, sementara puluhan pasang muda-mudi terlihat tengah asik memenuhi area tengah _dance floor,_ menikmati permainan memukau dari _disc jockey_ sambil terus menari.

Diantara ratusan pengunjung yang hadir, nampak pula dua orang pemuda manis yang kini tengah duduk di _bar stool,_ dengan ditemani pemandangan berupa deretan botol kaca berisikan minuman beralkohol dari berbagai merk dan jenis.

"Hey, sudah hentikan, kau sudah cukup mabuk…" Sicheng berupaya menarik gelas ke-empat dari tangan Doyoung sebelum ditepis oleh sang empunya –membuat sebagian konten didalamnya tertumpah dan mengenai bagian atas kemeja yang ia kenakan.

Malam ini entah ada angin apa, tiba-tiba Doyoung datang menemui Sicheng dan mengajaknya menghabiskan malam bersama di salah satu _club_ di Gangnam. Sicheng sempat menolak, karena jujur saja ia sedikit lelah seharian menyelesaikan _deadline_ pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, ditambah persiapan _event_ minggu depan yang membuatnya ingin segera merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Namun apa daya, Doyoung terus memaksa, membuatnya mau tak mau menuruti keinginan sang calon mempelai.

.

" _Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Ten dan Taeil?" Tanya Sicheng ketika Doyoung mulai menarik lengannya, berupaya meyakinkan dirinya mengenai ide untuk pergi ke club._

" _Taeil sedang ada tugas di luar kota, sementara Ten sedang lembur, dia bilang akan menyusul kalau pekerjaannya sudah selesai…"_

 _Sicheng menimbang-nimbang, sebetulnya ia memang bukan tipe yang senang pergi ke club, tapi sepertinya tidak ada salahnya juga. Dia memang butuh distraksi dan clubbing merupakan opsi yang cukup menarik untuknya saat ini._

" _Baiklah, asal kau berjanji untuk tidak mabuk hingga aku harus memapahmu keluar seperti seorang babysitter."_

 _Doyoung memutar bola matanya. "Deal."_

.

"Diam.. Kau ini bawel sekali sih, kau sama bawelnya dengan Jaehyun, ah tidak, Jaehyun lebih bawel, ya, dia bawel, b-a-w-e-l hahaha lucu sekali…" Doyoung mulai meracau dengan suara yang meninggi berusaha mengalahkan suara musik yang berdengung luar biasa kencang. Sicheng bahkan harus mendekatkan telinganya untuk menangkap suara yang diungkapkan Doyoung.

"Jika kau terus-menerus seperti ini aku akan melepon Jaehyun…" Ancam Sicheng ketika ia merasa tak lagi sanggup menahan perilaku mabuk Doyoung. Ya, seumur-umur dia mengenal Doyoung, baru 2 kali ia melihat sahabatnya mabuk seperti ini.

Doyoung sempat berhenti untuk menatap Sicheng, sebelum kemudian dirinya justru tertawa. Sepertinya dugaan Sicheng benar, bahwa Doyoung sedang memiliki masalah dengan calon suaminya Jaehyun.

"Jae, Jae-hyun? Ah, aku sedang bertengkar dengannya, selama ini dia hanya berpura-pura ingin menikahiku, aku sedih… Aku menyedihkan kan? Benar kan aku menyedihkan? Hey, Sicheng kau jawab aku…"

Sicheng menggeleng pelan, sebelum dirinya menghilang dari pandangan dengan ponsel menempel diantara tangan dan telinga kirinya. Ia berjalan menuju _rest room_ dan berbincang dengan seseorang melalui sambungan telepon, sebelum kembali ke tempatnya semula –beruntung Doyoung masih berada di lokasi yang sama.

"Jaehyun akan kemari sebentar lagi, dia akan mengantarmu pulang…" Ujar Sicheng, sesaat setelah ia berhasil mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi tepat disamping Doyoung.

"Aku tidak mau pulang, aku mau disini sepanjang malam bersama dengan sahabatku –ah, ini seperti _bachelorette party_ , minus penari telanjang… ah, aku jadi ingin menari…" Tiba-tiba saja Doyoung bangkit, dan mulai berjalan dengan sedikit terhuyung kearah _dance floor._

Oke, Sicheng mulai pusing dibuatnya. Kim Doyoung betul-betul menari diantara para _party-goers_ lainnya. Gerakannya begitu lincah, membuat Sicheng berdecak kagum atas kemampuan Doyoung menyembunyikan potensinya sebagai seorang penari.

"Kau tidak ingin _join_?"

Sicheng menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara yang sepertinya ditunjukkan kepadanya –rupanya _bartender_ yang sejak tadi melayani Doyong-lah yang bersuara.

"Ah, tidak, aku hanya menemani temanku." Jawab Sicheng singkat, sebelum kembali memperhatikan sahabatnya yang masih asik menari, kali ini bersama dengan laki-laki berpostur atletis. Sicheng terlihat memunggungi sang bartender yang sepertinya memang sedang tidak memiliki banyak pekerjaan. Jelas saja, sang DJ tamu yang sejak tadi dinantikan kehadirannya baru saja memulai aksinya, membuat para pengunjung memilih untuk memadati _space_ di lantai dansa.

"Ini…" Bartender itu kemudian menyodorkan minuman bening dengan hiasan buah zaitun kepada Sicheng dalam gelas kaca bertangkai panjang. Alisnya saling bertaut – _well_ , seingatnya ia tidak memesan minuman apapun.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya aku tidak memesan apapun.."

Bartender itu tersenyum sebelum memberikan respon atas tindakan pemuda yang terlihat tersesat diantara para penggila pesta.

"Kau terlihat membutuhkan ini, dan jangan kuatir, _it's on the house_."

Terlihat jelas bagaimana ekspresi wajah Sicheng yang begitu ragu menerima pemberian laki-laki yang berprofesi sebagai pencampur minuman itu. Tangannya memegang tangkai gelas dengan erat namun tak juga ia berniat untuk meneguk konten didalamnya.

"Kau tidak perlu kuatir, aku tidak mencampur apapun didalamnya…"

Sicheng membelalakan matanya. _Oh right_!

"Terimakasih…"

Setelah melewati perdebatan panjang, Sicheng akhirnya berhasil meneguk minuman dengan sensasi dingin itu. Ia dapat merasakan hawa panas begitu cairan alkohol itu mengalir melewati kerongkongannya. Ah, rasanya sudah lama sekali.

"Bagaimana?"

Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk Sicheng dapat beradaptasi dengan cairan yang baru saja diminumnya. Rasanya cukup keras, meskipun ia masih sanggup meneguknya barang satu atau dua gelas lagi sebelum dirinya kehilangan akal sehat, seperti yang terjadi pada Doyoung.

"Sepertinya kau benar, aku memang membutuhkan ini.."

Pengakuan Sicheng membuat sang bartender tersenyum puas.

"Jika kau mau aku bisa membuatkan satu lagi untukmu…" Tawar lelaki dengan aroma parfum bvlgari itu, sambil terus memandangi wajah Sicheng yang terlihat tengah berpikir keras.

"Meskipun besok aku akan menyesali keputusanku, tapi, baiklah, berikan aku satu gelas lagi, aku ingin melupakan masalahku untuk semalam…" Ucap Sicheng, kembali menatap ratusan anak manusia yang sedang berpesta mengikuti alunan _beat_ musik. Bartender itu pun bergerak mundur dan mulai menunjukkan performanya dalam membuat minuman dari berbagai campuran. Tak perlu waktu lama sebelum segelas minuman kembali tersaji dihadapan Sicheng.

Jika kali pertama ia nampak ragu, berbeda dengan yang terjadi saat ini. Dengan penuh keyakinan Sicheng kembali meneguk minuman berjenis _cocktail_ dengan nama _bone-dry martini_. Satu gelas, berubah menjadi dua gelas dan terus bertambah hingga akhirnya Sicheng sedikit tersedak pada gelas ke-4, rasanya kali ini luar biasa pekat, sepertinya ia salah telah meng- _underestimate_ minuman buatan sang bartender. Jika seperti ini, ia tidak hanya akan sekedar _tipsy_ , tetapi ia akan betul-betul berakhir mabuk dengan _after-effect_ separah _hangover_. Lihat saja bagimana Sicheng mulai merasakan pandangannya berkunang, sementara tubuhnya terasa ringan, dan oh, sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk.

"Sicheng?"

Sicheng menyipitkan matanya berupaya menyatukan bayangan wajah dihadapannya yang nampak ganda. Sicheng tersenyum begitu menyadari sosok yang ia kenali sebagai Jung Jaehyun, calon suami sahabatnya.

"Sicheng? Hey! Dimana Doyoung?" Jaehyun menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Sicheng. Pemuda tampan itu tak sengaja mencium aroma pekat alkohol menguar dari bibir Sicheng, sebelum menatap kaget pemandangan tak biasa itu.

"Doyoung menari, dia minum banyak, aku sudah larang tetapi dia menolak, maafkan aku…" Jawab Sicheng membuka suara, entah mengapa rasanya sulit sekali merangkai kalimat meskipun sejujurnya ia ingin mengutarakan banyak hal pada laki-laki itu.

"Sicheng kau mabuk? Ah, Yuta! Apa kau bisa membantunya? Aku harus mencari Doyoung…" Tepat dibalik tubuh Jaehyun berdiri sesosok pria yang sejak tadi menarik diri, memberikan jeda antara dirinya dengan pemuda cantik yang kini merebahkan kepalanya dimeja bar.

Jaehyun begitu cepat meninggalkan keduanya. Untuk kali ini Yuta merasa beruntung, dapat kembali menghabiskan waktu dengan Sicheng, meskipun situasinya sangatlah tidak ideal.

"W-Sicheng? K-kau mabuk?" Pertanyaan retoris, sudah jelas bagaimana wajah Sicheng yang memerah serta matanya yang sayu menunjukkan bahwa dirinya berada dibawah pengaruh minuman keras.

Sicheng mengangkat kepalanya. _Sepertinya Jaehyun sudah lebih dulu pergi untuk mencari Doyoung, lalu siapa orang yang saat ini berbicara padaku?_

"Unghhh… Aku tidak mabuk. Aku menemani Doyoung. Doyoung sedih karena Jaehyun. Jaehyun jahat, dia tidak ingin menikahi Doyoung."

Yuta terlihat membuka mulutnya perlahan sebelum mengatupkannya kembali, seolah tak yakin dengan kata-kata yang ingin ia sampaikan. Tak ada gunanya berbicara dengan Sicheng ditengah kondisinya saat ini.

"Aku ingin pulang, kepalaku sakit…"

Sicheng berusaha bangkit sementara kedua kakinya seperti sudah tak lagi sanggup membawa bobot tubuhnya. Hampir saja ia terjatuh, jika bukan karena Yuta yang dengan sigap meraih tubuhnya. Pemuda Jepang itu tersenyum penuh makna, ketika Sicheng sama sekali tak menolak sentuhannya. Ia merangkulkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping Sicheng, berupaya menopang agar Sicheng tak mengalami insiden apapun malam ini.

"Kita akan pulang, tunggu sampai Jaehyun dan Doyoung datang, oke?" Yuta menyentuh wajah itu, wajah yang sudah sejak lama ia rindukan, begitu nyata begitu sempurna. Jika saja Sicheng tidak dalam kondisi mabuk seperti ini, mustahil baginya untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti yang barusan ia lakukan.

"Aku mau pulang, pulang, pulang sekarang…" Rajuk Sicheng, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya yang penuh dan kemerahan, membuat Yuta harus menahan hasratnya untuk tak mencuri kesempatan.

"Baiklah, kau mau pulang? Tapi aku tak tahu alamat rumahmu yang sekarang…" Yuta berbisik tepat dibelakang telinga Sicheng, membuat pemuda manis itu berhenti bergerak untuk sesaat.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa membawaku ke rumahmu, kita bisa bersama-sama membuat pesta piyama, bagaimana?" Sicheng tersenyum menggoda, ia memainkan kerah baju milik Yuta, sambil membisikan kalimat-kalimat yang membuat jantung Yuta berdebar dengan tempo yang luar biasa cepat.

"K-kau tidak serius kan?"

 _Oh! Ada apa ini?_

Sicheng sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya namun masih cukup berada dijangkauan Yuta, sebelum mengajukan protes. "Kalau kau tidak mau, yasudah, aku akan mengajak _bartender_ itu saja. Lepaskan aku cepat!"

Yuta mengeraskan rahangnya, tatapannya menajam. Ada aura kecemburuan yang terpancar dikedua bola matanya.

"Baiklah, kita kerumahku, kau bisa berbuat sesukamu disana…"

Sicheng tersenyum, senyuman yang Yuta harap dapat ia berikan pada dirinya andai saja ia tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini.

.

.

.

Yuta mendorong pintu apartment miliknya dengan tergesa-gesa, tangannya sibuk bergerak menelusuri setiap inci tubuh Sicheng, sementara bibir keduanya saling bertaut dalam sebuah ciuman panas. Sicheng –pemuda cantik itu hanya mampu mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yuta, ketika bibir pemuda tampan itu perlahan bergerak menuju leher jenjangnya, menciptakan tanda kepemilikan disana. Sicheng melenguh, mengeluarkan sebuah suara yang terdengar begitu sensual yang mampu membuat Yuta kehilangan sebagian akal sehatnya.

Perjalanan menuju apartmentnya malam ini betul-betul diluar prediksi. Yuta beberapa kali harus membanting setirnya ke kanan dan kiri, untuk menghindari pengguna jalan lain, ketika Sicheng yang berada dibawah pengaruh alkohol berusaha menggerayangi tubuhnya. Sebagai seorang laki-laki normal tentu saja sulit untuk dirinya menolak setiap sentuhan yang diarahkan padanya. Yang paling parah ketika Sicheng mulai mencondongkan tubuh rampingnya dan membisikan kalimat-kalimat nakal yang membuat Yuta betul-betul kehilangan kendali atas dirinya.

15 menit berlalu dengan begitu lambat, ketika yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah berada diranjang dengan mantan kekasihnya –melakukan aksi penuh cinta seperti yang dahulu mereka lakukan bersama, jauh sebelum semuanya berakhir.

"Sicheng? Apa kau yakin?" Ditengah situasi yang menuntutnya melupakan segalanya, Yuta masih mampu menemukan sedikit kesadarannya. Tangannya kembali bergerak, menyentuh wajah Sicheng dengan penuh kasih, merasakan bagaimana makhluk indah itu terasa begitu nyata digenggamannya.

"Unghhh…"

Sicheng justru terlihat meliukan kepalanya, menunjukkan _hickey_ yang baru saja dibuat, merah, seperti emosinya saat ini. Mata bulatnya kemudian menatap Yuta dengan pandangan penuh gairah, seolah memancing Yuta untuk segera bercinta dengannya.

Namun Yuta tak langsung menuruti keinginan kekasih kecilnya itu, dan kembali menanyakan hal yang sama –yang justru disambut dengan kecupan-kecupan penuh dan menuntut di bibirnya. Yuta betul-betul menyerah, habis sudah kesabarannya. Persetan dengan hari esok!

"Aku harap kau tidak menyesalinya…" Yuta menarik tengkuk Sicheng dan kembali mencumbunya. Kedua lidahnya saling bergulat, berupaya mendominasi satu sama lain dalam sebuah gerakan penuh irama. Sicheng semakin mengeratkan kaitan di kedua tangannya, sementara Yuta menarik tubuhnya dalam gendongan, membuat Sicheng berpangku seutuhnya pada kekuatan tangan dan pelukan laki-laki tampan itu. Yuta kemudian membawa tubuh ramping Sicheng menuju ruangan monokrom, yang hanya berisi sebuah ranjang berukuran _king size_ , sebuah lemari pakaian, dan dua buah _nightstand_ disamping kanan dan kiri. Ia lalu menghempaskan tubuh mungil Sicheng, sebelum bergabung dengannya diatas ranjang miliknya. Suara nafas yang memburu serta bunyi pegas _springbed_ terdengar jelas di dalam ruangan.

"Winwin?" Gumam Yuta, ketika lagi-lagi Sicheng memaksa dirinya berhenti dan menatapnya untuk beberapa saat. Sosok Winwin yang telah lama ia nantikan kini kembali muncul, tak hanya sebagai ilusi dan objek dalam mimpi semata. Betul-betul nyata!

Adegan romantis itu sayangnya tak bertahan lama, disaat Sicheng yang terus menerus berusaha mempercepat alur, kembali menghujani Yuta dengan gerakan-gerakan erotis. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk menanggalkan setiap lapisan pakaian, menyisakan hanya tubuh polos ditengah dinginnya ruangan dengan air kondisioner.

Suara lenguhan dan desahan terdengar saling bersahutan. Keduanya betul-betul dimabuk oleh nafsu serta kenikmatan, yang mengalir dalam insting alami manusia. Yuta mulai menunjukkan aksinya dengan terus mencumbu setiap inci tubuh Sicheng dan meremas bagian-bagian vital tubuhnya. Ia begitu menyukai kuasa yang ia miliki, ketika Sicheng merespon setiap tindakannya dengan gerakan liar atau sekedar bergemetar tak berdaya. Pemuda asal Osaka itu menghentikan aksinya sejenak, sebelum bergerak membuka meja nakas berusaha menemukan cairan lubrikan yang akan segera ia gunakan. Dengan cekatan, dirinya mempersiapkan tubuh indah sang mantan kekasih sebelum tubuh keduanya menyatu dalam satu hentakan.

"Winwin?" Pemuda yang ditanya hanya mengangguk, membuat Yuta dengan antusias, segera menuntaskan tugasnya.

Memasuki tubuh Sicheng rasanya seperti sedang bernostalgia, dirinya seperti kembali ber- _flashback_ pada masa-masa indah dalam hidupnya ketika keduanya masih bersama. Seluruh kenangan membahagiakan itu rasanya seperti bangkit kembali, membuat Yuta tak kuasa menahan luapan emosinya. Dibawah tubuhnya, Sicheng terlihat menggelinjang tak karuan, dengan kondisi tubuh yang berantakan. Terlihat jelas beberapa _hickey_ menghiasi tubuh polosnya, bibirnya sedikit membengkak, dengan rambut dan wajah yang lengket berpeluh.

Yuta tersenyum menikmati proses yang terjadi, ia menyukai bagaimana tubuh Sicheng yang masih saja _sensitive_ , ketika ia memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan di setiap bagian tubuh _feminine_ -nya, atau ketika Sicheng menarik kasar _bed cover_ ketika dirinya berhasil menyetubuhi pemuda dengan wajah cantik oriental itu. Bagaimana bibir _kissable_ itu membuka tanpa suara, ketika ia memasuki spot-spot yang terasa begitu familiar di ingatannya. Betul-betul gila!

"Winwin…" Yuta mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya, membuat Sicheng meronta tak terkendali. Tak lama ia pun mulai merasakan tubuhnya akan segera mencapai klimaks dan semakin memompa kekuatannya. Sicheng tak hentinya mendesah, menerima terjangan yang terus ditujukan padanya tanpa henti.

"Aku mencintaimu…" Ucap Yuta dengan sedikit terbata, tubuhnya bergetar, ketika ia merasakan sensasi luar biasa yang membuatnya kehilangan kemampuan untuk berfikir normal. Ia menatap wajah Sicheng yang tersenyum tulus padanya, sebelum kedua mata indahnya terpejam. Wajahnya nampak begitu damai, tak lagi terlihat sosoknya yang liar ketika Yuta berkali-kali membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan. Yuta beranjak bangkit menuju _restroom_ , sebelum kembali dengan sebuah handuk kecil ditangannya. Ia membersihkan tubuh lelah Sicheng yang dibalut oleh puluhan _hickey_ serta cairan hasil persetubuhan keduanya.

"Maafkan aku…" Yuta menutup pintu kamarnya dan berbalik arah, pergi meninggalkan Sicheng dengan perasaan berkecamuk.

.

.

.

Sicheng terbangun dengan sakit kepala yang luar biasa –efek alkohol semalam sepertinya belum sepenuhnya hilang. Cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela berlapis gorden putih tipis, terpaksa membuatnya terjaga. Sambil berupaya menyadarkan diri sepenuhnya, ia menatap langit-langit kamar yang sepertinya terlihat asing. _Tunggu, dimana dirinya semalam? Bukankah ia seharusnya menemani Doyoung dan pulang bersama ke apartment miliknya?_

Perasaan takut dengan segera menghantui dirinya. Dengan perlahan Sicheng menyingkap selimut yang sejak tadi menutupi tubuhnya, sebelum mengalami _shock_ yang luar biasa melihat bagaimana kondisi tubuhnya saat ini. Bercak keunguan nampak menghiasi bagian dada, tulang selangka dan pinggangnya, ditambah rasa nyeri dibagian bawah tubuhnya yang mulai membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. _Ya Tuhan, apa yang sudah aku lakukan?_

Dengan sedikit sempoyongan dirinya bergegas meraih potongan-potongan pakaian yang anehnya telah tertata rapi dimeja nakas. Gerakannya begitu cepat, sebelum ia berhasil keluar dari ruang tidur yang entah milik siapa.

Sicheng mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, berusaha menarik kesimpulan mengenai pemilik apartment mewah tempat dimana dirinya berada saat ini, meskipun hasilnya nihil. Tak ada foto, ataupun tanda-tanda kepemilikan didalam apartment bernuansa hitam putih itu, membuat Sicheng sedikit frustasi dibuatnya. _Ayolah, dia perlu tahu dengan siapa ia bercinta semalam?_

"Oh? Kau sudah bangun? Aku membawakan aspirin untukmu…"

 _Katakan ini hanyalah mimpi atau paling tidak bagian dari halusinasinya. Mengapa Yuta bisa berada ditempat yang sama dengannya?_

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Untuk sepersekian detik Sicheng merasakan kelumpuhan di seluruh indera dalam tubuhnya. Bagaimana tidak, melihat mantan tunangannya berdiri dengan pakaian kasual dengan 50% kemungkinan bahwa ia telah melakukan hubungan badan dengannya.

Yuta, si pria tampan itu nampaknya menyadari hal tersebut.

"K-kau tidak ingat apapun?" Tanya Yuta sedikit kecewa, matanya masih belum beranjak dan terus mengamati perubahan ekspresi di wajah Sicheng.

Sicheng menggeleng, sorot matanya masih menunjukkan sikap _defensive_.

"Maafkan aku…" Yuta berusaha menggapai tubuh Sicheng, mempersempit jarak diantara keduanya dengan berjalan kearah pemuda cantik itu, sayangnya respon ia terima justru kembali membuatnya harus menelan kekecewaan.

"Aku harus pergi." Sicheng bergerak bak kesetanan, matanya berputar kesegala arah sebelum terhenti pada satu titik yang bisa menyelematkannya dari situasi yang menjeratnya saat ini. Ia membawa tubuhnya bergerak menuju pintu keluar _apartment_ , sebelum merasakan tarikan ditangannya yang membuatnya berhenti sesaat.

"Tunggu! Aku bisa mengantarkanmu-"

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, dan tolong lepaskan tanganku." Sicheng menatapnya dingin, membuat Yuta mau tak mau melepaskan genggaman ditangannya. Tubuh pemuda cantik itu pun segera berlalu ketika dirinya melewati batas yang memisahkan antara dirinya dan mantan kekasihnya itu, sama sekali tak menyadari tatapan menyedihkan yang dipancarkan oleh Yuta.

Rasanya seperti de javu pada kejadian 4 tahun lalu, disaat dirinya hanya mampu termangu memandangi Sicheng yang meninggalkannya dengan perasaan hancur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AYEEEE! Update di malem minggu gaessssss, semoga malem ini ngga pait-pait amat yaa kaya kisah cinta 2 sejoli ini HUEHEHEHE dan OEMJIII jangan nguquq baca smut scenes-nya yaaa, my very first attempt bikin adegan maljum wkwkwkwkw semoga dosa gue diampunin. AMIN! Typo dan sejenisnya harap maklum, karena gue hanyalah manusia biasa bukan Yunho DBSK yang sempurna BHAK! Anyway, makasih banyak yang udah komen, bikin gue semangat update XOXO semoga kalian sehat selalu dan happy kaya Makeu~


End file.
